


Outnumbered

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Out of all his siblings, Nao was the only one to present as an omega.





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is apart of my omegaverse, there are five total asanoya children, with Nao being the only omega of the pack.

“No! I’m not an omega and you need to leave me alone!” Nao shouted at the older student who had cornered him in an empty classroom.

“You’re a fucking liar.” the alpha growled, shoving Nao against a wall.

“No I’m not!” Nao screamed, he punched the alpha in the nose and ran off.

There were plenty of young alpha who were so extremely sensitive to the scent of an omega and so, it was sometimes difficult for Nao to hide that he was one. He took both suppressants and birth control to conceal his heats Being exposed to such new sents wasn’t just difficult for the alphas, but it was difficult for Nao as well. He didn’t want to admit it out loud or even to himself that some alpha’s just smelled beautiful.

There was one alpha in particular who smelled so sweet and bright and –

But Nao couldn’t think about that right now, he had to focus on not tripping over himself as he was running away.

Nao dashed down the hallway and nearly smashed into Katsuo and Kin but he stopped himself, “Hey, we were looking for you, are you ready to go home?”

“We have to go right now.” Nao grabbed Katsuo and Kin by the hand and dragged them down the stairs and out the school.

Of course, Kin and Katsuo were both confused but they had known Nao all their lives and knew how he sometimes got into trouble he couldn’t handle. And so, they went along with him and allowed themselves to be dragged through the school. Nao could have let go of them but he felt safe knowing he was near two alphas that he trusted. He let go once they were outside the school, but he didn’t stay out there with them. Instead, he continued running, which left his friend and brother confused.

Kin turned to look at Katsuo, he was about to say something but before he could speak a word a large alpha with a bloody nose came up from behind and shoved the both of them down.

“Where’d the little bitch go?” the older alpha growled at them.

Kin wasn’t going to deal with anyone calling his brother such foul names, without thinking he launched upward and threw himself against the other alpha. Like how Nao was learning how to be an omega so was Kin learning how to be an alpha and so he was prone to sudden emotional outbursts when it came to protecting those he loved. And he loved his twin brother, so he wasn’t going to let anyone talk shit about him. Katsuo stared in surprise for a few moments, because Kin was such a quiet and nervous kid, he’d never expect him to do something so dangerous.

Trying to break up the fight, Katsuo sat up and rushed in, he didn’t want any lingering school staff to see what was going on.

“Kin, Kin get off – you’re gonna get your ass kicked!” Katsuo urged, trying to pull him off, “Kin!”

-0-0-0-

Asahi was in the kitchen preparing a meal for his family when he heard someone knocking at the door. He went to answer the door and sighed deeply when he saw Kin and Katsuo had been brought home by an officer.

“Do they both live here?”

Asahi frowned as he looked over at Katsuo, but decided to say yes and he invited both boys into the living room. The two sat down on the couch, and Asahi observed scratches and bruises on Kin’s arms, and his bottom lip was bloody and swollen. Katsuo didn’t look hurt at all, which was strange because Kin never got in any fights.

Asahi leaned down, he took Kin’s chin with his hand and further examined his son’s cut up face, “That looks painful,” he said referring to lip, “What happened?”

Katsuo looked over at Kin, and waited for him to start talking but after about a minute of silence Katsuo realized that wasn’t going to happen so he spoke, “A third year was chasing after Nao and we fought him.”

“You both fought him?”

“Kin did, and I tried to get him off but one of the facility saw and all three of us got in trouble.”

It was a bit difficult for Asahi to believe that Kin had gotten into a fight but it was obvious.

“Where’s Nao?” Kin finally said something, “He ran off, and we don’t know where he went.”

“He’s in his room, his dad’s in there too.”

-0-0-0-

Nao was curled up in his bed, his body wrapped around a pillow he was sobbing into. Nishinoya was sitting on the bed and rubbing circles on his youngest son’s back, “It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.”

“No, no it’s not…”

“Of course it will.” Nishinoya encouraged, “Tell me, why do you think things aren’t going to be okay?”

“Because I’m an omega.”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Nishinoya reminded, “There’s nothing wrong with being an omega, it doesn’t make you weak or lesser than anyone. Do you think I’m weak and lesser than your other dad?”

“No, I don’t think that…” Nao began to sit up, “I’ve never thought you were weak.”

“But I’m an omega.”

“That doesn’t make you weak.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh.” Nao sat up straighter, catching the scent of something spectacular, but he ignored it for the time being and returned his attention to his father, “Do you, do you ever sometimes hate being an omega?”

“Not really.” Nishinoya admitted, he wrapped an arm around Nao and pulled him into a comforting hug, “But there were some bad days, but those days pass, so, until those days are over just try your best to be proud of who you are. You know, of all your siblings you’re the only omega and that makes you special.”

Nao frowned, “I guess.”

“Yes you are, you’re wonderful, okay?”

Nao managed a small smile, “Yeah, thanks Dad.”

Nao followed Nishinoya out of his room, the deeper he walked into his house, the more powerful that scent grew until he realized where it was coming from. He stared at Kin and Katsuo on the couch, Katsuo had his hand over his nose and mouth and was looking right at him. The beautiful scent was coming from Katsuo, and it was obvious Katsuo had caught the scent of something too. Nao suddenly felt nervous, he rubbed the side of his neck and tried to say something but was stopped by a hug from Kin.

“I’m so happy you’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Hey yo,  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
